OS Shoot
by HedaxLexa
Summary: OS basé sur le couple de Root et Shaw. Cauchemar mortel.
**Hey, j** **'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira. Il est assez sombre et peu porté sur le couple Shoot mais j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire.**
 **Avec la saison 5 de Person of Interest qui reprend dans quelques jours, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de le partager !**

 ** _Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à mettre à suivre ou/et à mettre en favoris._**  
 ** _Et encore une fois si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à me proposer des OS sur ce couple que je le ferais une joie d'écrire et de poster ici._**

 **Xoxo, Lu** 🌸

 **PS : J'ai essayé de suivre au mieux le caractère de Shaw en sachant qu'elle est sociopathe mais c'était assez compliqué... j'espère avoir à peu près réussit.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour le faire savoir.**

 _ **PS : Désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'espère que ça ne gênera pas trop la lecture...**_

* * *

L'adrénaline.

Le sang qui pulse dans les veines.

Le cœur qui bat à une vitesse bien trop élevée.

Un baiser.

Une décision.

Un champ de tires.

Un revolver au dessus de la tempe.

Le néant.

Voilà les derniers souvenirs de Sameen Shaw avant qu'elle ne se réveille pour faire face à ce fou de Greer. Était-elle morte ? Et en enfer qui plus est ?

La douleur présente dans ses côtes lui affirma que non. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'elle le soit.

-Si c'est à ça que ressemble l'autre côté, ça craint. Murmura la jeune patiente de sa voix rocailleuse.

Son interlocuteur émit un sourire sans joie.

Et pour la première fois dans sa vie, un sentiment qui n'était pas le bienvenue fit son apparition. Du moins, ce qu'elle ressentit était ce qui s'en approchait le plus. La peur. Un déchirement qui ne lui annonçait rien de bon.

Sa convalescence de deux pauvres semaines à l'hôpital étant terminé, Sameen Shaw fut déplacer dans l'un des centres spécialisés de Samaritain.

Sédaté, évidemment. Bien qu'elle l'aurait voulu, ses ravisseurs n'étaient pas stupide au point de la déplacer consciente.

Le premier mois fut très -trop- difficile à supporter, physiquement parlant.

Enfermée, seule dans une pièce au mur blanc immaculé, sans fenêtre ni ouverture. Juste une orde de miroir et une porte tout aussi immaculée. Les poignets et les chevilles attachés à un lit médical. Son seul reperd dans le temps consistant aux néons qui s'éteignaient lorsqu'elle devait dormir et à ses deux repas journaliers.

L'affamer n'était sûrement pas dans les projets de ce cher Samaritain.

Martine, aka la pétasse blonde décolorée, avait instauré son propre rituel de torture. Elle n'était jamais à cours d'imagination et ne semblait jamais rassasié, pour le plus grande malheur de Shaw.

Elle s'amusait à la voir souffrir, elle aimait voir la souffrance s'inscrire dans les yeux de sa victime. Shaw n'avait jamais vu une lueur de folie aussi importante que chez elle. Et elle était bien placée pour le dire. Cette femme, en plus d'être complètement sadique, était incontestablement déconnecté de la réalité humaine. Vivant au grès et aux envies d'une intelligence artificielle inachevée.

Au moins, Root avait encore les pieds sur terre, enfin la plupart du temps.

Root...

Elle lui manquait, parfois. Elle ne voulait pas trop y penser. C'était un sentiment étrange et dérangeant.

Elle ne ressentait pas, ne se souciait pas, et pourtant la simple pensée de son prénom ou l'image de son visage traversant son esprit enserrait son cœur d'une façon qu'elle ne voulait pas chercher à comprendre.

Et ça, c'était dangereux. Elle le savait.

Elle savait que lors des interrogatoires, on appuyait là où ça faisait mal. Très mal.

Mais presque heureusement pour elle, Sameen était reconnu comme sociopathe notoire. Elle ne ressentait rien. Ni peine, ni joie. Juste de la colère et une haine pur et profonde qu'elle alimentait à chacune de ses rencontres avec ses ravisseurs. Un mur froid d'émotions. Engagée pour ça. Pour cette capacité à ne pas ressentir. Alors, ils ne prenaient pas la peine de la travailler sur ce pan de sa personnalité.

Ils n'y connaissaient vraiment rien et c'était tant mieux. Elle était bien plus qu'une défaillance humaine. Elle était différente de ce que tout les médecins avaient pu diagnostiquer auparavant. Et une petite fille d'à peine 10 ans avait compris. Gen. " _Ce n'est pas que tu n'as pas de sentiments, tu es juste comme atténué. Les voix sont là, tu as juste à les écouter."_ Cette petite fille si spéciale avait tout compris ... Tout comme ses amis avaient compris sans lui en faire la remarque. Et ça personne d'autre ne devait le comprendre.

Si la mention de Reese et Finch se faisant torturer l'énervé, elle pouvait toujours se contenir. Un pincement de lèvres et sa mâchoire contractée étaient les seules signes d'une quelconque émotion.  
En revanche, la simple mention du prénom de Root dans la bouche de Martine la mettait dans des états invraisemblables, inconnus auparavant. Et il était de plus en plus difficile de cacher ce qu'elle essayait de ne pas ressentir.

Elle ne devait pas écouter les petites voix. Pour une fois elle allait faire l'effort inverse de tout ce qu'on lui avait déjà demandé. Elle allait les faire taire.

Ainsi, en plus d'une torture physique plus que déplaisante, la blonde s'amusait régulièrement à parler de ses amis pour la mettre à fleur de peau. Sans savoir que cette torture là était tout aussi difficile à supporter que tout le reste.

Vous savez ce qui est amusant ? La torture physique, on s'y habitue. C'est presque insoutenable le premier jour, ça fait un mal de chien les première semaine, puis une routine s'installe. Ça fait toujours mal, mais quand on atteins le point de douleur extrême et qu'on sait que la douleur ne le dépassera plus jamais, c'est presque un soulagement. Après tout, ils ne doivent pas la laisser mourir avant d'avoir eu ce qu'ils veulent d'elle. Et elle ne dit rien, jamais. Peut être ne sait-elle plus parler, les seuls sons qui sont sortis de sa gorge depuis qu'elle est arrivée se résument en des cris et des grognements. Alors cette douleur devient comme une vielle musique qui continue de passer en boucle mais qui ne fait plus aussi mal qu'avant.

Ce n'est que de la chair entaillée, brûlée et maltraitée. Des os cassés. Un visage ecchymosé.

Et dans un semi soulagement, elle s'évanouit de plus en rapidement sous les coups diverses de ses ravisseurs.

Mais la torture mentale, psychologique... Elle, elle s'intensifie. Toujours un peu plus, toujours un peu plus forte, toujours plus difficile à vivre. Et on ne peut pas y échapper. L'évanouissement fait rarement partie de ce genre de séances.

Martine était certes très douée dans la torture physique, mais celle mentale n'était certainement pas son domaine de prédilection.

En revanche, c'était bien ce en quoi Lambert excellait.

Et c'est ici que démarra le deuxième mois.

Le deuxième mois fut incontestablement le plus difficile à supporter sur tout les termes.

Shaw en vint presque à regretter Martine, presque. Elle savait que Lambert et elle étaient aussi fou l'un que l'autre, mais sa lueur de folie à lui était différente. Plus calme et plus forte à la fois.

Martine ne s'était jamais laissé aller à ses véritables pulsions meurtrières. Cette lueur de folie que Shaw voyait briller au fond de ses yeux, cette lueur qui ne demandait qu'à s'enflammer et qui effrayer l'ancienne tueuse. Non, elle ne voulait décidément pas qu'elle s'enflamme un jour. Pas quand elle était ligoté à un de ces lits avec des accessoires de tortures tout autour d'elle.

Et une des pires constatations qu'elle pu faire était que Lambert, lui non plus ne manquait pas d'imagination.

Martine lui faisait vivre une véritable torture dès le début, mais elle continuait de lui parlait comme à un être humain. Elle avait un rythme de sommeil presque normal. Et ses repas était aussi réguliers que consistants.

Mais quand ce cher Greer en eut probablement assez de n'avoir aucune réponse à ses questions, ils passèrent à la vitesse supérieur. Et Lambert fut mit sur le coup.

Carte blanche, lui avait-il dit lui même avec un sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres.

Et le cauchemar démarra.

Un cauchemar dévorant et dégradant. Une horreur constante. Une tempête de cris et de douleur.

S'ils l'avaient bombardés de questions en tout genre pendant ce long premier mois, il n'en fut rien les premières semaines qui suivirent.

D'abord, l'isolement. Elle avait été déplacée, droguée, dans un tout autre genre de cellule, peut être une cave d'à peine quatre mètres carrés et de quoi se mettre debout. Des murs en pierre, froid. Dans le noir pendant une période indéterminée et bien trop longue pour être supportable.

En tant qu'agent surentraînée, elle aurait peut être pu le supporter. Supporter le froid, la faim, la soif qui tiraillé son corps meurtri.  
Mais ce n'était pas assez, si l'isolement complet et la perte des repères les plus primaires avaient de quoi rendre fou le plus fort des hommes, la privation de sommeil faisait approché la folie à un point inimaginable.

Dans un premier temps, elle avait supporté. Le bruit incessant de l'alarme autour d'elle, lui donnant envie de hurler à pleins poumons et de s'arracher les oreilles. Le seau d'eau gelé tombant sur son corps frêle toute les heures, la laissant dans un état lamentable. Mais plus le temps faisait ses ravages et plus le bord de la falaise lui avait parut proche, trop proche.

Elle avait cru mourir. Elle s'était presque laissé mourir avant qu'il ne la sorte de là.

Et quel pauvre soulagement quand elle se réveilla à nouveau dans sa chambre médicale.

Ils avançaient dans leurs tentatives pour la briser. Et plus ils avançaient plus la pente sur laquelle se trouvait Shaw était glissante.

Et démarra la deuxième partie du plan de Greer, si Sameen Shaw n'était toujours pas apte à lui livrer les informations dont il avait besoin consciemment, elle le ferait inconsciemment.

Les médicaments psychotropes mélangés à des neuroleptiques avaient vraiment des sales effets. Entre hallucinations et terreurs incontrôlées, Sam ne contrôlait plus rien, ses sens étaient altérés, ses muscles contractés et douloureux, son cœur battant à un rythme effréné toute la journée, son flot de paroles incontrôlées, et toujours les foutus voix de Martine et Lambert en arrière plan.

Crier, cracher sa rage, voilà tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Ils lui avaient injectées tellement de drogue qu'elle en était venue à faire des crises. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient dû se stopper. Plusieurs fois ils avaient dû réparer leur petit jouet avant de recommencer, encore et encore.

Mais elle n'avait rien dit. Elle ne dirait rien, jamais. C'était bien la seule chose qui restait certaine dans son esprit embrouillé.

Jusqu'au jours où elle leur donna le moyen de la faire craquer.

Lambert avait débuté de toutes nouvelles méthodes mêlant torture physiques et mentales avec l'aide de sa chère collègue blonde.

Et un jour, alors que Martine riait du métal chauffait à blanc rentrant en contact avec la peau de sa victime, attachée au plafond par les poignets, elle avait dit la phrase de trop.

À vrai dire, elle faisait constamment des monologues pendant ses séances de tortures que Sam essayer d'écouter et de comprendre lorsqu'elle en était apte. Après tout, elle constituait sa seule interface avec l'extérieur. Et même si elle aurait pu lui mentir, elle savait qu'elle disait la vérité lorsqu'elle parlait de ses amis. Lorsqu'elle s'énervait sur son corps des dommages qu'ils faisaient subir à leur agence.

C'était une mince consolation mais ça constituait son plus beau cadeau de la journée. Savoir que Reese avec amochés quelques genoux, que Root faisait tout exploser sur son passage, que Finch continuait de se battre pour sauver des vies grâce à la machine... C'était jouissif. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se battre et elle non plus.

La seule chose qui l'effrayait était qu'ils puissent se mettre à sa recherche et se fassent prendre.

Ils approchaient, et Shaw ne pouvait dire si elle en était heureuse ou effrayée.

-Tu sais que tes petits copains ont fait de beaux dommages hier. Ils n'ont pas peur de faire du bruit pour te retrouver. Souffla-t-elle.

Elle se plaça devant Shaw et tint son visage dans une de ses mains, approchant le métal blanc de ses yeux.

-Je pourrais te rendre aveugle d'un petit mouvement de poignet... Dit-elle en murmurant, si proche de Sam qu'elle pu sentir le souffle de son interlocutrice sur son visage. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Tu sais pourquoi ? Non ? Allez tu as bien une petite idée. D'accord puisque tu insistes je vais te le dire... Je meurs d'envie de voir l'expression de ton visage lorsque je tuerais tes petits amis. Un par un. Je commencerais par le gorille. Puis je m'amuserais avec le vieux. Pour finir par ta petite copine. Pleureras-tu leur mort ? Je meurs d'envie de voir des larmes de douleur sur ton visage, même si Greer ne cesse de me répéter que tu en es incapable ...

Un rire démoniaque qui fit monter des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Shaw s'éleva dans les airs. Shaw était forte, bien plus que la moyenne, et pourtant cette folie devant elle... Elle en était effrayée.

Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie. Sameen Shaw avait peur. Et ça ne pouvait que constituer un handicap dans cette situation précise. Ils étaient en train de gagner.

Elle savait que Greer continuait de tenir Martine en laisse. Et elle en ressentait une forme de soulagement la plupart du temps.

Elle appréhender de plus en plus fort les formes de torture que pouvait encore avoir en tête la blonde, car une chose était sur, elle semblait bien motiver à tester tout ce qui ne tuerait pas sa patiente. Et même si elle n'avait jamais pris part à ce genre de séance, préférant les morts rapides et le travail de terrain aux interrogatoires musclés, elle savait très bien se qui se pratiquait à l'intérieur des salles d'interrogatoires non conventionnelles. La plupart des bourreaux aimaient rabaissés leurs victimes, nus, abus sexuels... Rien ne manquait à l'appel. Et Sameen n'avait encore rien subit de tout cela.

Elle savait que ça ne saurait tarder.

-Tu sais... Murmura la blonde à l'oreille de Shaw. On pourrait beaucoup s'amuser toutes les deux.

Elle lécha sa joue, faisant monter la nausée à la petite brune.

-En fait non... Continua-t-elle tout aussi calmement. Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit.

Non, ils ne veulent pas la rabaisser à un objet. Ils veulent la faire plier, la briser.

-Mais tu sais sur qui je pourrais me défouler ? Ta petite copine. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà...

Elle fit mine de réfléchir en passant la lame toujours brûlante le long du ventre de son souffre douleur qui serrait les dents pour retenir ses cris.

-C'est ça... Murmura-t-elle. Root. Je vais beaucoup m'amuser avec elle. Je lui ferais subir tout ce que tu as subit, et plus encore. Et là tu regarderas. Voilà pourquoi je ne vais pas te prendre la vie. Tu me regarderas enfoncé cette lame brûlante dans son petit corps frêl-

Shaw rua et usa d'une de ses dernières onces de forces pour balancer son pied dans la figure de la blonde.

Martine fut choquer quelques secondes que sa pauvre petite victime, emprisonnée depuis bientôt deux mois est encore la force de se battre, Mais bien vite un sourire étincelant éclaira son visage.

Bien vite accompagnée de son fameux rire démoniaque et dénué de toute émotion.

-C'est ça ! Sourit-elle de plus belle. C'est eux. Tu continus de te battre pour eux. Pour elle.

Le cœur de Shaw s'emballa. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir compris. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

Martine sortie de la pièce.

Shaw fut détacher par ses gardes habituelles.

Et là, elle vit la parfaite occasion. Martine, trop occupée sur son monologue ne l'avait -presque- pas torturé.

Elle joua le rôle de la fille amorphe et se laissa détacher du plafond. A peine ses pieds touchèrent le sol, qu'elle brisa la nuque du premier homme devant elle. Le second demanda un peu de temps, ses nombreuses blessures l'empêchant de se mouvoir comme elle l'entendait, mais elle finit par lui exploser le visage contre un des miroirs.

Rapidement, d'autres arrivèrent à la rescousse et elle fut ridiculement rapidement maîtrisé.

Elle était déjà au bout de ses forces.

Ils la rattachèrent sans grandes difficulté malgré son corps s'arquant sous les mains de ses oppresseurs et ses muscles tendues au maximum.

Elle avait mal.

Elle resta là, dans un silence accablant, éblouit par une lumière constante, de jour comme de nuit, droguée de neuroleptiques pendant 3 jours avant que Martine ne réapparaisse.

Elle n'était pas seule.

Greer l'accompagnait. Avec un ordinateur.

Il fut poser sans aucunes délicatesse sur ses jambes et un mot apparu. Il lui fut impossible de le lire mais elle était en contact direct avec Samaritain.

"Regarde."

Une vidéo se mit en route.

Une minute. C'est tout ce qu'il fallut pour que Shaw commence à hurler et à se débattre dans tous les sens. Les liens la maintenant en place s'enfonçant dans sa chair déjà meurtri.

Elle fut sédaté.

Et elle s'endormi.

Elle s'endormi avec l'image traumatisante de Root attachée à une chaise dans un hangars en train de se faire torturer par Martine.

Des cris de douleurs intenses, jamais elle ne les oublierait.

* * *

Martine entra dans la pièce adjacente à la chambre de Shaw, Greer l'y attendait. Il observait tranquillement sa patiente, les bras croisés dans le dos.

-Avez vous trouvez ce dont vous aviez besoin ? Demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

-Samantha Grooves reste malheureusement introuvable. Cependant je crois avoir trouvé un substitut convenable. Sourit Martine.

Elle tendit une tablette à son supérieure. Dessus, une jeune femme ressemblant en tout point à Root se faisait traîner jusqu'à leur base.

-Un sosie ?

-Elle ne remarquera rien. Avec les psychotropes que nous versons dans son eau et la qualité de la vidéo, elle pensera qu'il s'agit de sa pauvre petite amie ...

-Intéressant. Pensez-vous que ça va marcher cette fois ?

-Ça marchera. Vous ne l'avez pas vu, monsieur. C'est un agent surentraînée à supporter la douleur qu'elle soit physique ou mentale. En revanche, elle n'a jamais été confrontée à ce nouveau sentiment de voir une personne qu'elle aime se faire torturer.

-N'est-elle pas sociopathe ?

-Je pense que sa pathologie est bien plus compliqué que nous l'avions imaginé. Et il semblerait que notre tueuse ait développe de l'affection pour mademoiselle Grooves. Elle parlera.

-Faites donc.

* * *

Le lendemain, personne ne vint la voir.

Et le surlendemain, elle se réveilla dans la pire des positions. Enchaîné à son lit médicale, mais une lampe chirurgicale au dessus du visage.

Il l'avait opéré.

Il lui avait implanté un implant auditif.

Un instant, elle eut peur d'avoir révélée celui de son amie. L'avait-elle fait ? Non.

Mais ainsi tout les jours, elle entendit les cris de Root dans sa tête sans interruption.

Leurs cris se mêlant horriblement lorsqu'elle même avait droit à une visite de blonde décolorée.

Un matin, ça s'arrêta et elle faillit pleurer de joie.

Elle fut détacher, n'opposant aucune résistance. Elle était au bout.

Greer apparut avec une personne cagoulé, un couteau de chasse à la main.

-Tue le.

Elle émit un faux sourire qui fit grincer les dents à ses nouveaux petits amis. Il ne l'a forcerait pas à tuer.

-Tue le. Répéta-t-il en tendant le couteau dans sa direction.

Un instant elle cru pouvoir s'en servir sur Greer, mais il était tellement bien entouré qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de faire trois pas.

Alors elle garda son sourire insolent et ne bougea pas d'un poil. S'ils pensaient que la faire tuer la  
ferait céder, ils avaient tord. Elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

-Tue le ou les crie reprendront.

Elle perdit son sourire.

-Tue le où elle meurt dans l'instant.

Elle tua.

Elle ne ressentit rien. Elle ne ressentait jamais rien.

La cagoule fut enlevé. Un jeune homme, peut être la vingtaine...

-Arthur Ross. Élève prodige en science de l'informatique. Il a refusé d'aider. Ses parents seront tellement dévasté...

Ils quittèrent la pièce.

Et pour la première fois dans toute son existence, Shaw ressenti l'horrible envie de vomir après son acte. Elle avait retiré la vie à un innocent. A un jeune homme qui était d'autant plus de son côté, soit contre Samaritain.

Les cries dans sa tête reprirent, mais ils n'avaient plus la même signification. C'était une assurance. Une assurance de la vie de son amie ou de sa mort future.

Elle tua encore et encore.

Des innocents. Des mères de famille. Une petite fille.

Elle ne les voyait plus.

Des cibles. Ils n'étaient que des cibles.

Les cris dans sa tête n'avaient pas cessé. Jamais.

S'en était trop.

Vous savez le pire dans l'histoire ?

Elle n'aurait jamais parlé. Jamais. Mais vous savez ce qui est pire encore que de se faire torturer, voir quelqu'un qu'on aime se faire torturer. N'être qu'un spectateur inactif et passif.

Et elle aimait Root. Du moins, elle ne détestait plus autant qu'avant sa compagnie. Elle avait appris à l'apprécier. Les sentiments qu'elles ressentaient en présence de la grande brune étaient toujours partagés entre excitation, désinvolture et envie violente. Mais avec le temps elle avait appris à écouter les petites voix et une chose était sur, elle ne voulait pas la voir souffrir pour elle.

Ça l'avait brisé.

-La machine, comment fait-elle pour communiquer avec eux ?

Il était trop tard, pour maintenant.

Greer se rendit compte de la fragilité de sa patiente au moment précis où elle tenta de la cacher.

-Si tu me dis ce que je veux savoir. Je la libère.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de dire son prénom.

Elle entendait toujours les cris dans sa tête. Elle voyait le monde tourner autours d'elle. Elle ne se rendait même plus compte d'avec qui elle parlait.

Trop torturé. Trop drogué. Brisée.

-Root... Murmura-t-elle.

Son interlocuteur approcha.

-Oui, je la libérerais.

Elle hocha la tête négativement.

-Root... a un implant auditif.

Une lumière s'éclaira dans les yeux malsains de Greer et elle sut, elle sut qu'elle avait trop parlé.

Trop tard. Et elle l'oublia presque instantanément.

"Root" ou une dénommé Luisa Clark fut comme promis libéré, délivré de son fardeau. Il la tuèrent.

Non. Shaw la tua.

Cette nuit là, ils l'avaient tellement drogué qu'elle n'aurait pu distinguer son propre père d'un inconnu.

Elle tua à nouveau une personne cagoulé. De la même façon qu'elle avait tué tout ces innocents. Presque avec rage.

Et comme à chaque fois, ils retirèrent la cagoule mais cette fois... ce fut la descente aux enfers.

Root.

Ce n'était pas elle, mais comment aurait-elle pu savoir ? Un sosie parfait.

Toutes les personnes qu'elle avait tué, toutes ses vies, ses amis, ses alliés ou ce qui s'en approchait le plus.

Ils lui montrèrent trois photos.

Trois corps lacérés, sans vie, défiguré, à côté du corps toujours brûlant de Root.

Reese. Finch. Fusco.

Elle s'éteignit, doucement, la dernière lueur d'espoir qui faisait encore battre son cœur et la forçait à se battre.

Elle parla, de tout.

A quoi bon. Sans Root, la machine n'avait plus d'interface. Sans Finch, elle n'avait plus de créateur. Sans Reese, qui protégerait les innocents ?

Sans eux. Elle était vide.

Si elle avait su... Si seulement, elle avait su que Root était toujours bien en vie mais toujours à sa recherche. Si seulement elle avait su que ses amis continuer de se battre dans l'ombre d'un nouveau monde ...

Mais elle n'avait pas su.

Elle perdait sa force de vie.

Elle devenait une tueuse à gage à la solde de Samaritain.

Un toutou bien dressé qui passa les derniers mois de sa convalescence à s'entraîner. A tuer. À être torturer. A torturer.

Ils avaient fait d'elle la tueuse parfaite. Sans émotions. Sans remords. Sans peurs. Sans joie, ni peine. Ne ressentant ni douleur, ni bonheur.

Aujourd'hui, elle était la parfaite tueuse anesthésié de tout sentiments humains.

Un monstre de haine et de colère.

Deux mois, neufs jours et dix-huit heures. Voilà le temps qu'ils leur avaient fallut pour briser Sameen Shaw.

* * *

 **Voilà, j** **'espère que ce petit OS vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir !  
**

 **Xoxo, Lu**


End file.
